In recent years, it has become common to incorporate a camera into a personal computer, a game machine or the like to pick up an image of an appearance of a user and utilize the image in various forms. Apparatuses which transmit an image of a user as it is to an opponent through a network such as, for example, visual telephones or video chat, apparatuses which recognize a movement of a user by image analysis so as to utilize the movement as input information for a game or information processing and like apparatuses have been put into practical use (refer, for example, to PTL 1).
In the technologies, generally a demosaicing (de-mosaic) process for completing a so-called RAW image obtained directly from an imaging device with color information of each pixel is performed in the camera. Data of a full-color image generated in this manner is suitably compression coded by a compression method of JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) or the like and is transferred to an information processing apparatus or the like.